


Five Times Chloe Realized She Loves Lucifer (and the One Time She Tells Him)

by jramsperaltiago



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jramsperaltiago/pseuds/jramsperaltiago
Summary: My take on the 5 + 1 prompts!!





	Five Times Chloe Realized She Loves Lucifer (and the One Time She Tells Him)

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!!  
> This is my first work for the Lucifer fandom so I hope I've done the characters justice.  
> This is honestly just fluff and I hope you like it!!  
> Enjoy the story!!

1\. He starts helping her with her paperwork.

If anything had been obvious from the start of their partner ship almost six years ago now, it was that Lucifer hated paperwork. He loved going out on cases, arresting and questioning suspects and putting away bad guys…basically every part of the job, minus the boring, endless amounts of paperwork that his beloved Chloe seemed to have a never-ending supply of.

“Detective” he smiled as he approached her desk and placed the coffee he brought her down. “Hey! Thank you” she said as she reached for the paper cup he had placed on the desk and took a generous sip of the caffeinated drink. “Anytime, darling” he replied as he pulled out his flask, plopping himself down into the chair beside her desk whilst taking a swig of his precious Bourbon. She smiled at him and then turned her attention back to the forms she had been filling out prior to his arrival. “No new case?” He asked her as he replaced his flask in his pocket and leaned into her space a bit more to get a glimpse of what she was writing. He recognized it as paperwork for the arrest of their latest murderer, Rachel Morris, whom they arrested earlier that morning for the murder of her sister, Penelope. “Nothing yet babe, just a crap load of paperwork from the Morris case” she replied and smiled gently at him, placing her hand atop his in a comforting gesture. They shared a soft smile before she let go of his hand again and resumed filling out the forms whilst he unbuttoned his cuffs of his shirt and rolled his sleeves up, exposing his forearms.

“Alright, well, hand me a pen darling” he said as he reached out and grabbed the next stack of papers she had to fill out. She looked back up at him from where she had begun writing again. “A pen?” She questioned, confusion written on her face. “Yes, a pen darling, how else am I supposed to help you fill out these forms in time for you to join me on the adventure to pick up your little urchin from school and make us all dinner?” He smiled, his cheeks slightly turning pink with the mention of the domestic plans they had on tonight, not that the last year and a half have been much different, ever since they started dating. “You wanna help….with paperwork….so we can pick up Trixie from school together and then go home and make dinner?” She smiled more and more as she continued her sentence, handing him a pen at the very end. He smiled back and nodded shyly back at her before busying himself with the paperwork in front of him. She put her hand on his arm to draw his attention back to her again. He slowly stopped writing and put the pen down gently. “Something wrong, darling” he asked, grabbing her hand in his and looking at her with concern evident in his features. She brought her hand up to cup his face and pull him in for a soft, chaste kiss. 

When they both pulled back from the kiss, their eyes met and in both of their gazes, there was an emotion that neither one were ready to voice just yet but it was definitely there on both ends. “You know what, this paperwork can wait until morning, I’d much rather go for a walk with my amazing boyfriend and then carry on with tonight’s plans of picking up Trix and having a relaxing night in” Chloe smiled and took his hand in hers, bringing it up to her lips and placing a gentle kiss on top of his hand. “Well, lead the way Detective” he smiled in return and they both shared one last soft smile before standing up, packing up what they needed to take with them and joining hands as they walked out of the precinct towards the parking garage.

2\. He teaches her how to play a song on the piano.

It was Dan’s weekend to have Trixie and so Lucifer had planned an elaborate date night for himself and Chloe that began with them going to dinner at the fancy Italian restaurant down the street from Lux; her wearing the beautiful lacy red dress he loved on her so much and him wearing a black suit with a red shirt and red pocket square to match. It continued on with a walk back to Lux where they shared a drink and a dance before heading up to the penthouse to partake in some adult activities that were more risqué and preferably not done with an audience. 

When they both returned to consciousness after succumbing to sleep brought on by their previous activities, it was just past midnight. Lucifer turned over in bed to face Chloe, who appeared to have been awake slightly longer than he had. “Hello” he said softly and leaned down to meet her lips in a gentle kiss. “Hi” she repeated and brought his lips down to hers again in another, slightly more passionate kiss while threading her fingers through his messy post-sex hair, whilst switching their position so that he was lying on his back and she was almost lying fully on top of him, her chin resting on his chest so she was looking up and smiling at him. “You look beautiful” he smiled and whispered as he took in the sight of her smiling up at him. “Look who’s talking” she said and dropped her lips to his chest in a soft, gentle kiss. He closed his eyes and smiled as he let himself relax into the mattress even more. She smiled to herself again, content to see him nearing sleep again and letting himself relax and just be. She silently worked her fingers though his hair as he drifted off to sleep again.

She laid in bed with Lucifer sleeping beside her for a while but soon she felt her stomach grumble and so she extracted herself from the blankets and his embrace, she rolled off of him to the edge of the bed and stood up. She seemingly floated around the room, bent down to pick up his shirt that had been discarded in their frenzy to be close to each other and slipped it over her slender form, doing up a few of the buttons as she walked out of the bedroom and towards the open space containing the couch, bar and her boyfriend’s beloved piano. She poured herself a glass of his top shelf Bourbon and made herself a bowl of fresh strawberries and pineapple from the fridge. She headed back in the direction of the bedroom, intending on going to sit with her sleeping boyfriend and enjoy her fruit and drink but when she passed by the piano, she decided to take a seat there instead on the bench and see if she could remember anything other than ‘Heart and Soul’. 

She played around with the black and white keys for a few minutes, occasionally pausing to take a sip of the Bourbon or a bite of the fruit. She had just figured out the first two notes in a song she had heard on the radio the other day when she felt Lucifer’s presence behind her. She slowly turned around to face him and he smiled down at her. “You’re awake” she smiled as she leaned forward to press a kiss to the skin just below his ribs. “That I am….what are you doing darling?” He asks and moves to sit down beside her on the piano bench. “I came to grab fruit cuz I was hungry but then I decided to try and learn piano I guess” she laughed. He smiled at her and then reached over to take a sip of the Bourbon in her cup.

“Put your hand on mine” he smiled at her after a moment of silence. She was confused but listened to him anyways, resting her right hand on top of his. He begins to slowly play the opening notes of ‘Everything I Do, I Do It for You’ by Bryan Adams. They slowly play through the entire song twice with Lucifer softly singing the lyrics under his breath to keep them on time. “Think you’re ready to speed it up a bit?” He asks with a smile. She looks up at him and nods with a nervous smile of her own gracing her features. They run through the song another three times at this pace, this time Lucifer singing a bit louder and not just hushed whispers.

When they finish the third run through of the song at that pace, Chloe smiles up at him and leans in to give him a soft kiss. “Sorry you have to put up with me wanting to learn music but never being good at playing” she smiled at him and gave him another soft kiss. “Nonsense darling! I don’t mind teaching you, and you’re not as bad as you think, please give yourself more credit darling” he said, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear and giving her cheek a gentle stroke with his thumb in the process. “Thank you….now can you play it once more, but the way it’s supposed to sound” she grinned at him, her blue eyes melting into his brown ones. “Anything for you, Detective” he says with a smile and begins to play and sing the song at its normal pace. Chloe stares at him in awe, as she always does when he plays for her. She watches him get lost in the music as she rests her cheek against his bicep and thinks to herself, ‘how did I get so lucky to call this beautiful man mine?”

3\. He helps her with the dishes after date night dinner.

It was a Friday night after a long day at the precinct and both Chloe and Lucifer were looking forward to a nice meal at her apartment and some quality “Detective and Devil time” as he cheekily put it a few weeks into their relationship when they had one of these quiet nights in for the first time. Trixie was going to be at a birthday party until about 10pm so they had enough time for dinner and a bit of alone time before Chloe would have to share her boyfriend’s attention with her ten year old daughter, not that she minded in the slightest…she actually loved seeing Lucifer interact with he ‘little urchin’ as he called her. 

After fighting the Los Angeles rush hour traffic for over an hour, Chloe finally pulls into the parking lot of the apartment building and they both make their way out of the car and inside. “I’m just gonna go get changed” she said as she dropped her keys into the dish and slipped off her shoes and jacket, placing both in their respective spots by the door and making her way towards the stairs. She was pulled back into the solid, warm embrace of her boyfriend and felt his lips gently place a kiss to the side of her neck. “Yes?” She smiled up at him questioningly as she spun around in his arms to face him. “Nothing…you just looked so beautiful and you know my opinion on how to react when it comes to desire” he said, emphasizing the last word as he bit his bottom lip and gave her a kiss. “You’re such a dork” she smiled and stood on her toes and kissed him one more time before leaving his comforting embrace and heading upstairs to change.

When she returned to the kitchen in her sleep shorts and one of Lucifer’s few plain t-shirts that she made him buy for when he slept over and Trixie was around, she saw him at the stove stirring a pot of something. He had taken off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves and he looked so happy to just be in her kitchen cooking dinner for the both of them. She smiled to herself at the domesticity of it all and then couldn’t fight the urge to be close to him anymore and made her way towards where he was standing, wrapping her arms around his middle from behind when she was close enough to do so. “Hello darling” he said, the smile evident in his voice even though she could not see his face. “Hi” she said and placed a soft kiss to his shirt clad back. 

He finished making their dinner in less than an hour and then they moved to the table to eat the spaghetti bolognese he had prepared. They ate in a companionable silence, occasionally sharing soft glances and a few touches on arms. When they finished their food, Chloe stood up to clear the table and wash the dishes. Since the first time he had cooked for her, they had some sort of unspoken agreement that he would cook their dinner and she would do the dishes when they were done so she was slightly surprised when Lucifer made his way to the sink with her and sat himself on the counter beside the sink, a drying towel in his hand. “And what are you doing Mister Morningstar?” She jokingly asked, smiling up at him. “Helping you, darling” he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She paused, considering him for a moment before taking in his features and realizing that he in fact was not joking and was seriously just helping her with their dishes. She smiled and moved to stand in front of him between his legs, reaching up on her toes to press a kiss to his soft lips. “Thank you, Lucifer. It really means a lot babe.” She said as she looked into his eyes, trying to convey the emotion she could feel bubbling up within her for a while now, but was not quite ready to say out loud just yet. His soft expression and gentle hand caressing her cheek told her that he understood and she leaned up to press one last kiss to his lips before moving back to stand in front of the sink and begins washing the dishes.

Chloe hands him each item as she finishes washing them and he dries them, placing them in piles according to where they belong. He occasionally hits her with the dish towel jokingly and swings his legs back and forth, reminding her of Trixie whenever she sits on something where her feet don’t touch the ground. When the dishes are all washed and dried, they split the work of putting everything away between the two of them and are done within a matter of minutes. They meet in the middle of the kitchen, Lucifer holding his arms out and Chloe willingly allowing herself to enter into his inviting embrace. “Thank you for helping babe” she smiled and rests her head against his chest. “Anything for you darling, you know that” he said softly, gently tightening his grip on her and pressing his lips to her hairline in a gentle kiss. “I know” she whispered, barely audible as she pressed her lips to his chest in a gentle kiss.

4\. She gets sick and he takes care of her.

Lucifer woke up to the sound of someone coughing and throwing up in the bathroom attached to Chloe’s bedroom. He rolled over and went to wake her up, thinking it was Trixie who was getting sick given how much chocolate cake she had eaten yesterday. However, when he reached over to Chloe’s side of the bed, he was greeted with an empty space where his girlfriend should be. The lack of Chloe next to him is enough for him to sit bolt upright in the bed in a matter of seconds. He quickly puts two and two together and realizes that it is his precious Detective that is currently emptying her stomach of its contents. He quickly brings himself to his feet and follows the gut wrenching sounds of Chloe’s suffering to the master bathroom, softly knocking on the door to announce his presence but not waiting for her response before slowly opening it and entering.

The sight before him breaks his heart. Chloe is knelt down on the bathroom floor in front of the toilet containing her vomit, hunched over with her arm across her stomach, holding it as if to stop the pain and uneasiness, her hair a mess as it fell from the ponytail she had haphazardously tied it in when she began to throw up, and her eyes rimmed with red and tears. He closed the distance between them with two large steps and immediately knelt down beside her and pulled her into his arms. She willingly went into his comforting embrace, burying her face in his chest to try and keep from throwing up again and top stop the room from spinning. “Chloe, darling are you alright?” He asked, concern taking over his entire face as he slowly leaned back in order to meet her teary blue eyes with his worried brown ones. “Woke up to puke….very dizzy….think I have flu” she mumbled into his chest and held onto him tighter. “It’s alright love, I’m right here” he replied and gently brought his hand up to her hair, untying the mess that was once a ponytail and combing his fingers through it, carefully trying to untangle it. 

Lucifer felt Chloe’s weight resting on him more and more as the minutes passed and soon enough she was on the brink of sleep in his arms whilst they sat in front of the toilet. “Darling, I’m going to bring you back to bed and then get you some kind of medicine for this sickness, alright?” He asked, moving a slightly damp from sweat piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. She nodded slightly in response and then slipped both of her arms around his neck, clasping her hands together where they met at the back of his neck. He effortlessly stood up, scooping Chloe into his arms as he did so, thank Dad for his supernatural strength, and carried her back to the bed.

Once he reached her side of the bed, he carefully laid her down and covered her with the blankets. Once he was satisfied with her state of comfort, he quickly went about cleaning up after her eventful morning in the washroom: flushing the toilet, rinsing the sink and taking out the trash. When that was all taken care of, he grabbed her two pills and a glass of water and made his way back to the bedroom. When he returned, she was awake and greeted him with a weak smile and a sniffle. “Feeling any better, darling?” He asked, placing the pills and glass of water on her nightstand then sitting down beside her and proceeding to help her into a seated position. “No….I feel gross” she sniffled and let out a painful sounding cough that broke Lucifer’s heart. He leaned over and placed his lips on her forehead in a gentle kiss. “I think you have a fever darling. Here, take these and then we can try and get a bit more sleep before the spawn wakes up” he said softly, handing her the pills. She nodded and took the pills, popping them both into her mouth before taking the glass out of his hands and using the water to swallow the pills. Once that was done, he took the glass back from her, deposited it on the nightstand and got himself situated back in bed beside her.

Chloe slid herself into Lucifer’s comforting embrace and buried her face into his chest again. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer into his side. Chloe closed her eyes and pressed a gentle kiss to Lucifer’s chest and he leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. Within ten minutes they were both fast asleep again. 

Almost two hours later, Lucifer woke up to the sound of the bedroom door opening and little feet making their way toward the bed. Before Trixie could make it all the way to the bed and wake her sick mother, Lucifer carefully extracted himself from Chloe’s embrace, making sure not to disturb her, and got out of bed. He put his finger to his lips, indicating that Trixie should stay quiet and then he led her out of the bedroom, closing the door softly behind them.

“Lucifer, is mommy okay?” Trixie asked as they made their way to the kitchen. “She has the flu, Beatrice. It’s best we let her rest for now.” He replied and helped Trixie sit on the counter as he made his way around the kitchen to gather the ingredients he needed to make chocolate chip pancakes for the two of them, considering Chloe wasn’t well enough to eat pancakes. Trixie helped Lucifer prepare their late breakfast and when the pancakes were ready, he stacked them onto two plates and brought them over to the table. They topped their pancakes with whipped cream, fruit, chocolate syrup and everything in-between and then dug in. 

When the two were almost done with their breakfast, Chloe entered the kitchen in her pyjamas with a blanket around her shoulders. She looked a tiny bit better than before, but still not well. “Chloe, are you feeling okay darling?” Lucifer asked, standing up and making his way over to her and helping her over to the couch. “I’m okay….thank you so much Lucifer” she said and smiled up at him as best as she could. He kissed her forehead gently and headed back to the kitchen to help Trixie clean up after their breakfast.

Once the kitchen was clean, Lucifer and Trixie worked together to help make Chloe some soup for lunch and when it was ready they brought it to her. “Thank you guys” she smiled and gratefully took the bowl of soup. Lucifer sat next to her on the couch and she tucked herself into his side, while Trixie cuddled up to him on the other side. The three of them spent the afternoon cuddling on the couch while eating soup (Chloe) and pizza (Trixie and Lucifer, at the child’s request), watching movies and napping. 

Once they had eaten dinner and had started their fifth movie of the day, Trixie had fallen asleep against Lucifer while cuddling Miss Alien. Chloe on the other hand had just woken up from a two hour nap. “Feeling any better darling?” He asked, pressing his lips to her forehead. “Better than before babe, thank you” she smiled and cuddled into his side better.

5\. Trixie has a nightmare and he comforts her until she falls back asleep.

It was approximately three in the morning and Lucifer had gone to the kitchen of the apartment to grab something to drink. He had just set his glass down in the sink, ready to return to his beautiful Chloe who was currently asleep upstairs when he heard the sound of small footsteps behind him. “Lucifer?” came the sound of Trixie’s tear-filled voice. “Yes, Beatrice, are you alright child?” He asked as he took a few small steps closer to her. She shook her head ’no’ and ran towards him to wrap her arms around him in a hug as best as she could. “What happened little love?” He asked her softly crouching down in order to bring himself to her eye level. “I had a really scary dream….it was really bad….I couldn’t find you or mommy or daddy or maze or anyone in our family and the bad man kept saying he hurt all of you and that I was going to be stuck with him forever now….please don’t let him take me Lucifer, please” she said through her tears. Lucifer took a deep breath, controlling his never-ending anger towards Malcolm who had kidnapped Beatrice all those years ago and is still haunting her nightmares. “I will never let him or any other bad man come near you or your mother ever again darling” he said as he pulled the child into his arms and she immediately wound her ams around his neck and held onto him for dear life. 

Once Beatrice was safely secured in his arms, he stood up off of the ground and carried her to the couch. He sat down with her in his lap and let her make herself comfortable with her head resting against his chest and one of his hands stroking the back of her head while the other hand held her to him. “Are you alright now love?” He asked after ten minutes of no sounds between the two of them except for the child’s soft tears. “Kinda….I really wish people didn’t do bad things, I don’t want you or mommy to get hurt at work.” Trixie said softly, letting her hand grasp Lucifer’s sleep shirt he had been wearing. “I know Beatrice, darling, and believe me your mother and I will do our very best to keep ourselves and the city safe, you have my word.” He said softly. “I believe you….I just don’t want the people I love getting hurt” Trixie said and sniffled, cuddling herself slightly deeper into Lucifer’s embrace. 

His breath caught in his throat at her words….never did he think that it were truly possible for someone to feel that way about him….a sweet, innocent, actually tolerable and brilliant child like Beatrice loves him, the actual devil. He takes a deep breath in and pulled the child just a bit closer to him. “Thank you Beatrice….I know just how you feel darling.” He said and lightly rested his chin on her head. He felt her relax in his arms and then immediately remembered that it was the middle of the night and both he and the child should be sleeping. “Beatrice, love, do you think we should be heading back to bed now? It is almost four in the morning and you have school in the morning darling.” He stated and gave her a small nudge so she would meet his gaze. She sleepily pulled her head off his chest and met his eyes. “Lucifer….can you…um never mind it’s dumb” she said and looked away, getting ready to jump off his lap and return to her room. 

“Beatrice, look at me love” he said softly, gently placing his finger under her chin and tilting her head up so that she would look at him. “Nothing you could ever say to me would be dumb. Now, what do you desire from me child?” He says and puts his hand on her back again, soothingly rubbing it for her. “Can you please stay with me Lucifer? I don’t really wanna be alone right now….and I feel safe with you.” She said softly, her eyes pleading more than her small, terrified voice. “Of course little love.” He smiled and stood up from the couch with Trixie in his arms and walked them towards the child’s bedroom. 

He laid the girl down in her bed, handed her the Miss Alien stuffed creature she adores and covered her with her blankets. When he finished getting Trixie settled, he sat himself on the side of her bed and moved into the most comfortable position he could that resembled laying down in bed. “Thank you Lucifer” she said as she snuggled into his side and began to doze off. “Anything for you child” he whispered softly and felt the strange need to give her a kiss on the forehead as he had seen her mother do whenever she tucked the urchin into bed. He shifted slightly and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before securing his right arm around the sleeping child and closing his eyes himself.

Meanwhile, Chloe had woken up about half an hour after Lucifer had gone to the kitchen and she had stumbled upon one of the most pure and gentle interactions she had ever witnessed between her boyfriend and her daughter. She didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but when she heard her daughter say she felt safe with Lucifer and wanted him to stay with her, she had to stay and witness the scene unfold. After she heard him agree, she heard shuffling and assumed they were both getting comfortable. It had been silent for a few minutes and Chloe assumed they had fallen asleep until she heard he daughter thank Lucifer and his response had her silently tearing up in the hallway.

When it had been silent for another ten minutes, Chloe deemed it safe to assume that they had both fallen asleep. She slowly let herself take enough steps forward so that she was standing in the doorway of Trixie’s room and nothing could’ve prepared her heart for the sight in front of her: Lucifer was lying on his back, his eyes shut and his arm snugly holding her sleeping daughter to his side where she was holding onto him and basically had a death grip on his shirt. Chloe dried the few happy tears that had started to trail down her cheeks and the feeling in her chest that had been becoming more and more present each time she looked at her boyfriend made a grand reappearance as she made her way into the room and sat in the armchair by Trixie’s window, content on attempting to sleep in that uncomfortable position if it meant she could be with her two favourite people.

\+ 1 She tells him she loves him for the first time on their anniversary.

It was a beautiful Sunday morning when Chloe awoke to the late morning sun shining in through the curtains that had been carelessly left open due to some….distractions last night. The penthouse bedroom was full of gentle hues of golden-yellow sun rays that warmed her naked skin wherever they touched her, reminding her of the gentle touch of her boyfriend…her Lightbringer. One year ago today they had made it official and just the mere thought of that made her smile to herself at the utter feeling of serenity and contentment she felt in this moment and then slowly turn herself over in bed to look at her boyfriend. The sight she was met with took her breath away. Lucifer was lying on his stomach with is head turned towards her, his bare back exposed from the sheets and the sunbeams hitting his perfect skin at just the right angle that it made it seem as if he were glowing. ‘Lightbringer’ she thought to herself; it suits him.

After a few moments passed by of Chloe admiring her sleeping boyfriend, the object of her affection began to stir awake and blinked his eyes open, adjusting to the bright sunlight consuming the room. “Good morning darling” he said, his voice heavy with sleep. “Good morning sunshine” she giggled, not being able to resist the quip. He rolled his eyes good-naturedly and Chloe rolled over so that she was on top of him, straddling his hips. “Happy anniversary, Lucifer” she smiles and leans down, her hands planted firmly on his chest for balance, and gives him a long, passionate kiss. “And you, Chloe” he whispers against her lips as they pull apart and look into each other’s eyes.

“So, Mr. Morningstar, how shall we spend this beautiful day?” Chloe asked with a small smile. “I don’t know about you, but I’m content with spending the rest of today, and the week, right here” he smirked, gesturing to his position lying underneath her. She jokingly hit his chest. “Me too…but seriously, we should get up eventually, I mean we are going to need to eat and drink at some point” she laughed and let out a carefree shriek as Lucifer surged forward, connected their lips and used her being caught off guard to flip their positions so that she was now lying underneath him. When they parted from the kiss, Chloe looked up at Lucifer and marvelled at how truly gorgeous he was. She couldn’t believe he was hers. His beautiful smile…his beautiful lips…his beautiful eyes…his beautiful mind…everything about this beautiful man was hers. The sunbeams made their way to his tanned skin again as she took in the sheer beauty of the man holding himself up just enough so wouldn’t crush her.

Her eyes met his and she felt the world shift as she took in just how gorgeous and gentle the devil above her was. She felt her lips moving before her whirring mind could acknowledge what she was about to do, and by the time her brain caught up, it was too late. “I love you Lucifer” came the sound of her voice, shaking with worry. She had no doubt in her mind, heart or soul that she loved him and that he loved her back however, emotions were such a touchy subject for him and she really hoped that she didn’t just diminish the progress he’d made since their relationship began. 

When she finally looked up into his eyes again, she knew that she hadn’t made a mistake by finally saying the words out loud. She could see him processing her words and decided to give him a moment. She lifted her hand to the back of his neck and played with the soft hairs there. After a few minutes of silence, Lucifer leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss that displayed every emotion he felt but wasn’t able to put into words just yet. When they broke apart from the kiss, they looked into each other’s eyes again. Chloe smiled as she took in the love in his eyes. She didn’t expect him to say it back today, given how many emotions he must already be dealing with however, the devil is full of surprises.

Lucifer brought his hand up to cup the side of Chloe’s face and he leaned down, as if he was going in for another kiss. Just before he pressed his lips down to hers, he whispered against them, “I love you Chloe.” When they broke the kiss, both Chloe and Lucifer had happy tears falling down their cheeks and they both moved to wipe the other’s cheek. Chloe leaned up and pecked his lips one more time before pulling away and looking at the clock on the nightstand beside the bed. “We should probably get up and eat soemthing” she smiled, making no moves of actually getting out of bed though. “We could….or we could stay right here a while longer and I could show you just how much I love you darling” he smiled and kissed the side of her neck. She was about to voice her agreement when a smile spread across her face and that was all the answer Lucifer needed. He connected their lips in a heated kiss, his hand slipping up her bear back. When he moved his lips to her neck, she took the opportunity to repeat the words she would never tire of saying, “I love you Lucifer Morningstar…I always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that!!  
> Comments/Kudos are very much appreciated!  
> You can find me on tumblr (phxntom-pain), twitter (JoshRamsaysgirl) and wattpad (cantresist_jrams).  
> Love you lots xoxo  
> ~Cris


End file.
